


Behind the name

by stranabambina



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranabambina/pseuds/stranabambina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But why are those who were brought up by dragons called Dragon Slayers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the name

They always knew it would come to this.  
The destiny of a dragon was set in stone.  
A dragon was a powerful creature. There would come a time when the world had become too feeble to sustain them.  
Their very existence would tear apart reality.  
Some went mad, thinking of that. They became mindless beasts: frightened of everything. Fighting against the whole world all at once.  
Some went cruel.  
Some, and he was among them, got together to stop their fate.

In the first light of dawn, Igneel saw them coming. He felt some sort of meaningless pride when he saw Natsu was the one leading them.  
The dragons had loved them, brought them up, taught them everything they needed.  
All for that one deed.  
To kill a dragon, you had to become one.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't believe Hiro Mashima will go with something so dark, but it seemed like a cool idea.  
> I haven't found anything similar, but if it already exists just tell me and I'll be more than happy to take this down.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reading.


End file.
